A terminal with an irremovable battery usually has a card holder for accommodating a card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, such that a user can replace the card without removing the battery from the terminal.
In conventional technology, the card holder includes a card tray for holding the card, and a body perpendicular to a first side face of the card tray. The body is formed by an outward extension from the first side face. The body is longer than the first side face. The card tray has a second side face opposite to the first side face. The second side face abuts a first end of a first lever. A second end of the first lever extends outward to form a rotation shaft. The rotation shaft extends outward to form a second lever. The first and second levers form an acute angle at the card tray side. An end of the second lever extends outward to form a third lever parallel to a third side face of the card tray. A cylinder opening is formed through the body at a projection position of the third lever on the body.
To eject the card tray, the user inserts a pin through the cylinder opening and pushes the third lever to move inward. The second lever and the rotation shaft push the first lever to move outward, thereby pushing the card tray outward.